the_united_wastelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavers
One "clique" of people in the United Wasteland, is the Slaver, a group of people who travel the wastes collecting some of the inhabitants to sell them on for a life of slavery. The typical slaver will first incapacitate a victim using violence or drugs, before placing a collar on them. The collar, in most cases, contains explosives which, if detonated, will completely destroy the wearer's head. Slaver Locations Although many slavers travel by caravan, they are known to use multiple bases of operations, one of which is known as "The Outpost" relatively close to the town of Talswo. Another location rumoured to have a slaver settlement, is Strawberry Fields, as well as a place far to the East on the other side of Fort Halstead. Typical Victims Despite the assumption that most victims of kidnap at the hands of slavers would be women, there are a surprisingly large number of men and children taken into slavery. This, for obvious reasons, adds a high morality crisis to the role of slavery in the wastelands, but also creates a price-gap between the various types of slaves, with some slavers even starting their own farm-like establishments where they impregnate slaves and sell on the resulting children, to turn a hard, but well-worth-it, financial reward. Notable Slavers "It's all fun and games until someone forgets to activate a collar..." - United Wasteland Slaver saying, after Cook's death. There have been a few slavers over the years who have caused feelings of inspiration in the rest of the slaver community, or who have gone down in history for one reason or another. Here is a select list of some slavers worth noting: * Pitbull - At his time, he was reportedly one of the most successful slavers in the United Wasteland, having taken, reportedly, 800 slaves, most of which were ghouls. He sometimes assisted his fellow slaver's with their financial problems by "buying" their lovers. * The Yorkshire Terror - This slaver reportedly had a faulty collar and knowingly used it to enslave hundreds of people, despite the fact that it would never explode and kill a defective slave. He is often seen as an icon to newly starting slavers who wish to be so feared that the threat of violence is merely a formality. * Cook - Cook is probably the most famous failure as a slaver - despite a good record leading up to his death, it appears that he forgot to activate the collars on a group of ghouls he had captured. What was to have been a record-changing haul, turned into a bloodbath. When his body was discovered, the slavers that found it took a piece of what left of his body each, as a symbol of his mistake, lest they forget. * Polyergus - Polyergus is a slaver famous for specialising in the enslaving of pregnant females, claiming the woman as his own, then selling on the child into a life of slavery. He claimed to have been inspired by the "Slave-Maker Ant", from which he took his name. Ironically, it was one of these ants that took his life, after he was cornered, without a weapon, by a small mob of the ants. * Un-named Slaver - There is an un-named slaver who, according to fellow slavers, sold his own wife into slavery to pay off some gambling bills, then, after realising what he had done, fought with the slaver who'd bought her to try and get her back. He lost the fight, being left for dead in a forest filled with Blood-Drops, but, according to legend, continues to search for a way to find his wife. On his quest, the reportedly "six foot tall" slaver killed "a hundred people for a tin of pears", but this, like many stories revolving around him, is disputed. Slave Collars The slave collar has a small range of varieties, each of which are detailed below: Dead-Man Switch The most unpopular collar is the dead-man-switch collar, which requires either remote detonation, or will automatically detonate when the slaver who owns it, dies. For obvious reasons, this is one of the least used collars. Proximity Detonation A more popular collar type is the proximity detonation collar, which has a built in tracking device, forcing the wearer to stay within a pre-set range of the owner or follow pre-set routes, in order to avoid detonation. This particular collar is most popular amongst those who prefer to settle and use slaves for errands. Remote Detonation The most popular collar, it simply uses a remote control to force detonation of the collar at any time, with only a small 5-beep signal that the device is about to explode. This type of collar is also popular for slavers who like to use their slaves in the gambling game "Remote Roulette", in which a collection of remotes are put on a spinning wheel, with one chosen by it. Whichever one is chosen is activated, killing the slave. The last slave standing gets it's freedom, and the owner rewarded with all the caps bet on the game.